A tale of songs and angel wings
by Drake O. Williams
Summary: An early Valentines gift to all. Pit decides to make a parody of a song, instead he gets something more important. Yaoi. PitxLink


**A/N: Well, my second fanfic. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**A Tale of songs and angel wings**

_Cecila! You're breaking my heart!_

Pit sings as he listens to the tune on his headphones.

_You're shaking my confidence daily_

The angel's thoughts linger to a certain blonde Hylian as he listens to the lyrics. He then ponders the idea of creating a parody of the song dedicated to his love. _A song won't hurt_ Pit thinks as he proceeds to his bedside drawer to find his trusty notebook and pen.

* * *

A few scribbles and scratch outs later, Pit made an acceptable parody. Pit turns on his speakers and sings his song.

_Rinku! You're breaking my heart_

_You're shaking my confidence daily_

_Put you're sword up_

_You're surrounded_

_This whole love thing_

_I smashed it_

_Then who's the smasher_

_I guess I'm it_

_Cause' I let you go when I found you_

_Flight has always been, my best suit_

_Now I've got everything except you_

_You flew out of my heart, still got the bruise_

_I'd give my flight back to be next to you_

Pit choruses as he dances to the beat. Meanwhile, Link climbs the stairs as he approaches the swordsmen section of the mansion. He just came from a small talk with Princess Peach at the kitchen about his love

"So do you love Pit?" Peach asks him, intrigued. "I think so. I mean every time I see him, my heart flutters and my breath shakes but, well, Zelda, you know." Link explained, his face blushing. "Well, I talked with Zelda one time and she said that she likes Ike. Now go get him Tiger, or should I say wolf?" Peach says jokingly. After a quick good night, she departed to her and Mario's room.

As he passes Pit's room, he hears the loud music of a familiar pop song and an angel's heavenly voice.

_I turn my Wii U up and it's just my luck_

_Smash fo-fo-fo-four is on_

_I turn my Wii on, It's the same old Brawl_

_Why are you attacking me?_

_It's like a "missing you" sign_

_Is it written on my face?_

_Why-y-y-y-y-y-eh?_

_It's like everybody knows_

_Cause everywhere I go_

_The whole world is singing with me_

Link felt bad to be eavesdropping but he definitely knew that that wasn't the original lyrics. The next verse surprised him

_Rinku! You're breaking my heart_

_You're shaking my confidence daily_

_Oh Rinku! I'm down on my knees_

_I'm begging you please to come here_

Link was so ecstatic that he accidently bumped his hand on the door. Pit heard the noise and immediately turned off the speakers. "Who's there?" Pit asks as he cautiously opens the door. Pit was surprised by the pair of lips that attached to his own. Link then let go of the kiss, surprising even him. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. Pit's lips were like a drug. Pit was so flustered that he looked like an oversized tomato.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Link says, mortified. _Now he'll hate me. Why the heck did I do that?" _Link thought. As he was about to leave, a pair of hands grabbed his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Link eased into the kiss. Pit pulled him into his room and asked Link "Sing with me?" Link can't resist those cute eyes and sang with him.

_Pit:_

_I have the boy of my dreams_

_And now he's all here_

_Thought we would never be forever_

_I was all wrong_

_Thought the singing was bad and now I feel whole_

_I hope he wants to be singing with me more_

_Link:_

_He don't wanna say_

_When he love me anyway_

_But he's on replay_

_In my, in my brain_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Any time and place_

_We can turn a sad to a happy day_

Little did they know that a certain Pink Princess was smiling with glee as she sees two certain heroes singing.

* * *

**A/N: And there goes my Valentine special fic. Happy birthday to me! Yep, my birthday is on valentines. Anyway, happy valentines guys. Review please. In kinda inspires me if someone reviews. Anyway, ARIGATO for reading this fanfic**

**-Chado-chan**


End file.
